Sanji
Summary Sanji is the crew's chain-smoking, nineteen/twenty-one-year-old chef. There is not a dish he cannot cook, a pretty girl he will not try to woo, or something he will not argue with Zoro over. As a chef, he believes that he cannot afford to harm his hands, and so uses a fighting style which uses only his feet called the "Black Leg Style" (Kuroashi no Waza). He and Zoro argue and fight so regularly that it almost borders on foe yay. His dream is to find a legendary patch of sea called All Blue, where one can find species of fish from all over the world. His mentor, former-pirate-turned-restaurant-owner Zeff, is one he shares his dreams with, and Sanji worked under him as a way to pay Zeff back for saving his life when the two were stuck on a rock with barely any food when Sanji was a child. Sanji has also shown some Butt Monkey tendencies lately, as he's become the butt of an ever-increasing list of jokes, including a ugly, poorly drawn bounty poster that no one has any trouble identifying him with, a man who resembles said bounty poster coming for revenge, and most recently, Kuma blasting him to an island filled with, of all things, drag queens, leading him to declare that he is in Hell. While there, he learns of a special recipe to make the consumer stronger and trains with the 99 Newkama Kenpo masters. His bounty is 77,000,000 Berries. He is, however, sometimes unrecognized due to a poorly-drawn composite sketch on his wanted poster. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C ''' '''Name: Sanji, have also called himself "Mr. Prince" and "The Hunter", epithet "Black Leg" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 19 (pre timeskip) | 21 (post timeskip) Classification: Human, Chef of the Straw Hat Pirates Attack Potency: Building level+ | City-Block level+ | Multi City-Block level+ (matched and then re-directed a fully stretched Bazooka from Oars) | Town level+ via powerscaling (can fight competitively with Vergo) | Small City level+ (as the third strongest pirate of the straw hat pirates, he shouldn't be much weaker than Zoro) Range: Human melee range with kicks, at least several meters (potentially hundreds of meters) with Diable Jambe flames Speed: Supersonic (can hang with Luffy) | Hypersonic (faster than Yama) | Hypersonic+ | High Hypersonic (faster than pre-timeskip G2 Luffy at this point) | High Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class K | Class K+ | Class G+ (lifted huge chains meant for huge ships like Thriller Bark) | At least Class G+ '''| At least '''Class G+ Striking Power: Class GJ (shouldn't be much weaker than Luffy, can kick sea monsters around with ease) | Class GJ+ | At least Class GJ+ (can kick building chunks away like nothing as well as deflect the attacks of super giants) | Class KT+ (can kick away giants over 400m in height and width) | Class KT+, possibly Class MT via powerscaling Durability: Building level+ | Multi City-Block level (withstood many kicks from Bentham, was also on his feet again relatively swiftly after taking a second El Thor from Enel) | Multi City-Block level+ (took a Gatling from Oars and was back up fighting shortly afterwards) | Town level+ via powerscaling | At Least Small City level+ Stamina: Extremely high, can keep up with his Monster Trio peers who both have freakishly high endurance, can walk and fight perfectly fine with broken ribs and other severe injuries for extended periods of time Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Expert martial artist, incredible cook, has vast knowledge of food and preparing it, fairly good battle tactician and can come up with strategies effectively, skilled face surgeon; is somewhat skilled when it comes to rearranging the human face (Sanji can rearrange the human ace with incredible precision using his kicks, turning someone who would be considered incredibly ugly into someone who would be considered good looking in an instant) Weakness: Refuses to use his upper body in battle except under special circumstances, is a lecher and is often distracted by attractive females, refuses to hit a woman for any reason, even if it costs him his life Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, stamina, dexterity, agility, adept Haki user (Busōshoku Haki and Kenbunshoku Haki), heat & fire manipulation with his Diable Jambe techniques (previously had to spin to activate the technique, but can now activate it mid-attack), ace martial artist, considerable resistance to fire (unaffected by the heat and fire of his Diable Jambe techniques), resistance to high voltages (was able to take a two of Enel's El Thor during the battle game), accomplished acrobat, excellent cook, skilled with knives but rarely uses them in battle, skilled in the field of face surgery (given he has re-arranged several ugly faces in the manga in seconds at the very most with his feet), able to leap extremely large distances, able to withstand high water pressure (definitely over 1000m deep in water, quite possibly nearer to 7000m given both his and Luffy's bubbles burst after they fell down an underwater waterfall and they took refuge in Zoro's afterwards), able to run underwater using his Blue Walk technique, can run in the air with his Sky Walk technique (essentially the CP9's Geppou technique) Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Haki:'There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Sanji is not one of these people. *'''-Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments): A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. *-Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra): A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. '''-Black Leg Style: '''A martial-arts style that was created by Sanji under training by Zeff. It is designed to free the use of one's hands and prevent them from being damaged during a battle, something that is disastrous to a chef like Sanji or Zeff. As a result, practitioners tend to drop into certain stances in which their upper-body portions are most relaxed, such as placing their hands inside their pockets or crossing their arms together across their chest, and only puts them into action whenever the event requires them to do certain maneuvers such as handstands, which aren't prohibited. As a fighting style, the style boasts a wide and impressive array of kicks, coupled with super acrobatic skill making it a very versatile fighting technique, allowing Sanji to effectively weave continuous and powerful attacks upon adversaries and combine the power of his kicks with his other crewmates respective strengths for devastating team combinations. Some of his attacks are powerful enough to rearrange his opponent's face. * '''Mouton Shot (Sheep Shot): One of Sanji's strongest single kicks, and a common finishing move. He starts by jumping or flipping into the air and then channels all his might into one leg to deliver a kick to the opponent's midsection, or sometimes their head, that sends them flying. Sanji uses this move as a finishing blow after using his combo of Collier, Épaule, Côtollete, Selle, Poitrine, and Gigot. *'Reception: '''Sanji lifts one of his legs up high and hooks his foot around the opponent's neck, then uses that leg to smash the opponent's face into the ground hard. *'Anti-Manner Kick Course (Behavior Antithesis Kick Course): One of Sanji's strongest single kick attacks, he delivers a massive vertical kick by lifting one of his legs a full 180 degrees in the air. This attack is usually aimed at the very center of the opponent's torso (front or back). For much taller and gigantic targets, Sanji usually jumps to the desired height to execute the move. *'''Veau Shot (Veal Shot): Another one of Sanji's strongest/finisher attacks, leaps into the air and sweeps his leg forward to land a powerful kick to the center of the opponent's torso. Sanji uses to perform this move as a finishing blow after using his combo of Basse Côte, Longe, Tendron, Flanchet, Quasi, Queue, Cuisseau, and Jarret. *'Concassé (Crush): '''Another finisher, Sanji leaps high into the air and starts flipping over rapidly to gain speed, then he brings the heel of his foot down on the opponent's head. Sanji can also use this attack by standing on one hand sideways while facing his opponent before spinning around rapidly and delivering a kick to his opponent's side. *'Slice Shoot (Sliced Shoot): A disarming attack where Sanji runs forward, jumps into the air and kicks the opponent's hand to do damage and knock a weapon from their hand. *'Party Table Kick Course: '''An attack for fighting against large groups, Sanji jumps into the air and lands on the head of one of the opponents in a hand stand. He then spins around rapidly to deliver a savage kick to the face of anyone within range. After he runs out of targets, he dismounts and kicks the person he was spinning on. Sanji normally does this move with a hand stand on the ground. *'Frit Assorti (Fried Assortment): An attack for use against several opponents, Sanji leans forward and kicks several opponents skywards. *'Parage Shot (Cosmetic Surgery Shot): '''Sanji delivers a barrage of kicks to every single section of the opponent's face, these kicks are so powerful that they can alter the bone structure of the unlucky recipient. And for some reason, this also seems to affect their facial and hair structures. Sanji uses to perform this move as a finishing blow after using his combo of' Œil, Nez, Joue, Bouche, Dents, and Menton. *'Santen Découpage (Three Point Cut): '''Sanji throws three powerful near-simultaneous roundhouse kicks with one leg to the opponent's throat, chest and stomach, striking them with the entire length of his leg. *'Extra Haché (Highest-Rate Mincemeat): '''A barrage of hard kicks launched at multiple directions, in the same manner as Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Gatling, only that given Sanji's lack of elasticity, this move must be performed at close range. * '''Blue Walk (Sea Walk): A technique that allows him to travel underwater at incredible speeds. Sanji kicks the water multiple times to gain impulse similar to Rokushiki techniques, Soru (in the manner of kicking rapidly) and Geppo (in its use to "jump" in water) thus "running" underwater, and reaching considerable speed; in fact, this is the underwater version of Sky Walk. * Sky Walk: The aerial version of Blue Walk. Sanji kicks the air to jump higher, giving the appearance of flight. '-Diable Jambe:' A technique where Sanji heats up his leg, adding extreme heat to the impacts of his kicks. After the timeskip Sanji can also nigh-instantaneously spawn vast amount of blazing flames by completely setting his own body on fire as well as those of his foes, improving the effectiveness of the technique. Originally, Sanji needed to spin at high speeds to activate Diable Jambe, heating up his leg due to friction, but by the Sabaody Arc, he demonstrated that he was able to activate it mid-attack, which is further reinforced after the timeskip. *'Collier Strike: '''This technique is a new version of Collier Shoot, but now combined with Diable Jambe. Sanji jumps into the air, appearing in front of his opponent and then lands a devastating kick to their neck. *'Premier Haché (First-Rate Mincemeat): Sanji does a running jump and kicks with both legs into an opponent's stomach rapidly various times, but Diable Jambe's heat greatly increases the power. *'Flambage Shot (Flaming Shot): '''In the air (sometimes several feet from the ground), Sanji kicks the side of an opponent's head with his foot (or the middle of their torso) and Diable Jambe's heat greatly increases the power, often with explosive effect. The target is usually kicked downwards, causing them to come crashing into the ground. *'Extra Haché (Highest-Rate Mincemeat): 'Sanji leaps into the air and launches a fierce barrage of flaming kicks, the light from the attack and the speed at which it is delivered makes it look like one big fire blast. *'Frit Assorti (Fried Assortment): 'A completely revamped version of the original Frit Assorti. Jumping high into the air, Sanji delivers three simultaneous kicks in three directions (left, right, and forward) while in Diable Jambe mode, resulting in flames spiraling towards the target at the point of impact, *'Mouton Shot (Mutton Shot): Sanji performs a Mouton Shot in Diable Jambe mode. *'Bien Cuit: Grill Shot' (Well Cooked: Grill Shot): Running at his target at incredible speeds (if done underwater, after using Blue Walk), Sanji will spin around slightly and deliver a strong back kick to the center of his target. This will burn a significant amount of the target (considering that it was used underwater, several thousand meters down) around the kicked area and leave a crisscrossed grill shaped burn. *'Poêle à Frire: Spectre (Frying Pan: Spectrum):' After using Sky Walk, Sanji kicks repeatedly downward with his flaming leg, to take out multiple opponents. *'Hell Memories: '''After closing his eyes and remembering his painful time in Kamabakka Kingdom, Sanji immediately becomes enraged, his whole body catching fire. He then delivers a powerful kick to his opponent, setting their entire body on fire, and causing great damage. This attack generates an enormous amount of fire, even enough to encompass the humongous Wadatsumi. '''Key: East Blue Saga' | Skypiea Saga | CP9 Saga | New World Saga '''| '''Dressrosa Arc Others Notable Victories Notable Loses Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:One Piece